


Loud and Clear

by SoManyJacks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brothels, Dirty Talk, F/F, Merrill being Merrill, Minor Anders/Hawke, Minor Fenris/Isabela, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Blooming Rose has thin walls, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, elvish hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: Isabela finds out that Merrill can hear through the walls at the Blooming Rose. She also finds out Merrill wants to hear other things, too.





	Loud and Clear

“Ah, the Blooming Rose. I see nothing has changed,” Isabela said, looking around the foyer with her hands on her hips. “I’m starting to think this wallpaper will survive an apocalypse.”

“You’ve been here?” Only Merrill could ask the question with such perfect sincerity.

Hawke snorted, mouth already open for a snide remark.

“Don’t,” Isabela warned, jabbing a finger into his shoulder. She turned back to Merrill. “And yes, kitten, I’ve been here. We’ve  _ all  _ been here,” she said, scowling at Hawke, who was trying to look offended and failing. 

Anders, meanwhile, just sighed. “I hope no one tries to hire me this time.”

When they moved into the lounge, it was clear that Merrill was perhaps not the best choice of companion for this particular errand. It had been Isabela’s idea to bring her; they were headed to the Hanged Man for cards after, and she didn’t like the idea of Merrill wandering the streets of Kirkwall at night alone. So she insisted they stop by the alienage to pick Merrill up on the way to the Rose.

Hawke grumbled about that. “Have you seen the damage she can do with a papercut? Pretty sure she can take care of herself.” But he’d said it under his breath, and Isabela knew it wasn’t out of any lack of concern for Merrill. 

Though, given the way Merrill gasped when they walked into the lounge, her eyes wide, Isabela wondered if Hawke had perhaps had a point.

It only got worse, the further into the room they got. Merrill’s ears twitched ceaselessly, and two spots of color rose on her cheeks. “Oh my,” she breathed. “It’s all so... oh dear,” she squeaked.

“Ah, Anders and I’ll just pop upstairs, take care of business,” Hawke said carefully. “Bela, keep Merrill company, will you? We won’t be long.” 

Isabela nodded, already guiding Merrill towards the bar and away from any potential interaction with the prostitutes working the floor. Merrill bumbled along, almost in a daze, flinching at empty air. Isabela gestured to the barmaid even as she plunked Merrill in a seat in the corner with her back to the room. 

It was a bit odd, how distracted Merrill was; although there were several scantily clad men and women chatting with the patrons, nothing overtly sexual was going on. Aside from the partial nudity, it was no different from the Hanged Man. 

Isabela ordered a carafe of sweet wine as Merrill squirmed on the edge of her seat, ears still flicking. “You alright, sweet thing?” she asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Oh-oh yes,” Merrill said, blinking fast, her eyes only now focusing on Isabela. “Um, it’s very, oh dear. It’s very loud here, isn’t it?” She bit her lip. 

Isabela raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t, in fact, loud at all; there was a fair amount of conversation, and a lutist plucking away in the corner, but it was quiet enough that they could talk comfortably. She watched as Merrill crossed her legs at the ankles, squeezing her thighs together. Suddenly things started to make a lot more sense. “Kitten, can you hear people....” Isabela laughed, leaning closer. “Can you hear people in the rooms having sex?” she whispered.

“Oh yes,” Merrill nodded happily. 

Isabela laughed again, delighted. “And it doesn’t bother you?”

The vague smile slid from Merrill’s face, replaced with worry. “Should it? I... oh, am I not meant to listen? It’s just I can’t help but --oh!” She gasped, eyes flying wide, almost panicked. Her face was well and truly red now.

Faced with Merrill’s obvious arousal, something within Isabela shifted and settled into place. She’d never thought about Merrill as a sexual creature before, even though she was quite lovely. Her naivete was more likely to trigger Isabela’s protective side than anything. 

But seeing her like this was a revelation, and now it was Isabela shifting in her seat to accommodate a familiar warmth between her legs. “I think I’m jealous, actually,” she admitted. “I’d love to know what you’re hearing.”

It was meant as a rhetorical statement, not a request, but of course this was Merrill. “Two men are going to take turns on a lady,” she said at once. “Just on the other side of that wall,” she said, nodding over Isabela’s shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. “Three men,” she whispered, putting a hand up to her mouth. 

Isabela laughed, pouring the wine. “Here,” she said, sliding the glass across the table. “Sounds like you need it.”

“Thank you,” Merrill said, accepting the drink. She downed half of it in one go, gulping as if parched.

“We can wait outside,” Isabela offered. As much as she enjoyed seeing this side of Merrill, it was starting to feel like she was taking advantage. There was something almost voyeuristic about it, watching Merrill squirm.

“What? No!” Merrill chirped. “I mean -- if  _ you  _ want to,” she said quickly. 

Isabela grinned, leaning back in her seat. “I’m not the one listening to a lucky lass get triple-teamed,” she said. 

“Is that what it’s called?” Merrill’s eyes went unfocused again. “It sounds wonderful,” she said, her voice tiny and wistful.

“It is,” Isabela said. “Maybe not something for every day, but it’s an experience, that’s for sure.”

“Have you... what am I saying, of course you have,” Merrill said, and now she sounded sad, which Isabela did not like one bit. “I’ll never get to do things like that.” She drank the rest of her wine.

Isabela paused, refilling the glasses. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in that kind of thing, kitten,” Isabela admitted.

“No one does,” Merrill said, now thoroughly miserable. She winced, screwing her eyes shut against some sound only she could hear. A second later she relaxed again. “For a while I thought Carver -- well anyway, he’s not here anymore, is he? And Hawke only has eyes for Anders, and Aveline has Donnic, and Fenris hates me, and even if he didn’t, I know you two do things together.” She frowned at the table, hunching her thin shoulders and clasping her own arms as if she was cold. “I should shut up now. It’s just distracting, all the --” Merrill looked around vaguely. Before Isabela could say anything, Merrill’s face brightened slightly. “Oh, but I could come here, maybe? It’s probably expensive, isn’t it. It looks expensive. Very fancy. I suppose I could save up, though. Would you come back with me? I don’t want to get cheated.” She clutched a hand on Isabela’s wrist.

Isabela gently prised Merrill’s fingers off, but only so that she could hold her hand. “First off, if you really want me to come here with you, I will,” Isabela began. She rushed to finish her sentence as Merrill opened her mouth to reply. “Second, how come Aveline is on your list and I’m not? I have half a mind to be offended.” Isabela said it with a smile, hoping it covered the ping of disappointment.

“Oh,” Merrill said, looking away. Her hand was tiny and very warm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -- that is, you’re so kind to me,” she said, as if that explained anything.

“And?” Isabela wasn’t sure why she was pressing the subject; hell, she wasn’t sure why she was disappointed at all. It wasn’t as if she lay awake nights, wondering if Merrill was attracted to her.

“And I thought that if I asked, you would say yes, but then I wouldn’t know if you were saying yes because you wanted to or because you felt bad for me. I don’t think I’d like that.” Merrill still wasn’t looking at her. She squirmed again.

“Oh, sweet thing,” Isabela cooed, her voice soothing.

Merrill turned to look at her, finally, though her huge eyes were baleful and accusatory. “You see? You can’t help it.”

Isabela shook her head. “You’ve got me wrong. I think you are absolutely delicious. And I don’t feel bad for you,” Isabela said. “I feel sorry that you’re lonely, the same as I would for all of my friends. Is that so wrong?”

Merrill’s face softened. “Really?”

“Really. And we should talk about this later. For now, though --” Isabela glanced around conspiratorially and scooched her stool closer. “For now, why don’t you tell me a little more about what you’re hearing?” She winked.

Merrill bit back a giggle, the flush rising on her cheeks again. “I think -- I think it’s a man and his wife, and the other two men work here? Um. The one man -- the husband -- was just watching and saying things, but now he’s --” She stopped suddenly, cocking her head. “Oh! I think he’s done.” She smiled at Isabela, the same happy smile she’d have if they found a bunny in the woods. “He was very loud.”

Isabela found herself smiling too. It was all so ridiculous, and yet so hot. “And the other two?”

“I think -- one is holding her down. She seems to like that. And the other is -- he’s --” Merrill bit her lip again.

“Fucking her?” Isabela guessed.

Merrill nodded, her eyes a bit glassy. She began squirming again; the motion of her hips was small, but rhythmic. “The husband is -- oh! Oh, he’s saying some things. Calling her a -- oh. Oh, my.” She swallowed hard, her eyes tight with arousal. 

Isabela licked her lips. She hadn’t intended for this to be anything but a faintly naughty ice-breaker. But it was clear Merrill was very into it. Isabela supposed she would be, too, if she could hear whatever Merrill was hearing. “Is she liking it? Being held down and fucked, while her husband calls her -- what, a slut?”

Merrill flinched a little at the word, but she nodded. “She’s -- ahh, she’s saying it back to him.”

Isabela gave a casual glance around the room. Hawke wasn’t back yet, and no one was paying them the slightest bit of mind. She reached over and brushed her fingers against Merrill’s cheek. “Is she begging, sweetness?”

Merrill nodded rapidly, leaning into the touch, her breath shallow and fast. 

Isabela smiled warmly. “Seems you like listening to them.” She dropped her hand, putting it on Merrill’s knee, under the table.

“Oh, I do,” Merrill said. Her eyelids fluttered. “They’re both taking her now. At the same time.” 

Isabela raised her eyebrows. “Is she alright?”

“Yes,” Merrill said breathlessly. “She was -- she came here with something inside her already,” she said. “In her bum. The man laughed as he pulled it out.”

“Good,” Isabela said, relieved. “That’s not something you should do unprepared.”

“Ha-have you? Done that?” Merrill scooted closer, so that Isabela’s hand was on her thigh.

“Oh yes,” Isabela nodded. She swiped her thumb back and forth on the inside of Merrill’s leg. “Have you?”

Merrill shook her head. “I mean, I’ve -- by myself. That’s not the same, though, is it? I think I would like to. I think I would like a lot of things.”

“I’d be happy to show you anything you want,” Isabela said. “What about the rest? What about being held down?”

Merrill’s nod was shaky. “Yes,” she whispered.

Isabela slid her hand upward an inch. “Ooh, that could be fun. Or  _ tied  _ down, so I have my hands free.” She squeezed Merrill’s thigh.

At that, Merrill moaned quietly, rocking forward. 

Isabela was already aroused, but the sound Merrill made was nearly overwhelming. It was so, so tempting to slide her hand up another inch. A little friction would no doubt help put Merrill over the edge. But her eyes were too glassy, and Isabela wasn’t sure she’d appreciate having an orgasm in public. Isabela was fairly sure Merrill would enjoy it, but she might also regret it afterwards.  

So Isabela pulled her hand away. Merrill made a small squeak of protest, frowning. 

“Later, kitten,” Isabela promised. “Hawke will be back any second now.”

With a petulant sigh, Merrill nodded. “I suppose you’re right,” she mumbled. Then she looked up, her face sly. “Do we still have to play cards?”

Isabela laughed. “We don’t  _ have _ to,” she said. “You  _ are  _ an eager thing, aren’t you?” 

Merrill pouted again, which was far hotter than it should’ve been. “It’s been  _ ages,” _ she whined.

“What’s been ages?” Hawke said, suddenly standing over their table. Anders looked a little more ruffled than usual, his cheeks pink.

“You,” Isabela said, giving Merrill a quick wink. “What took you so long? Did the contact give you trouble?”

“Oh, er,” Hawke said, clearing his throat. “A little. Come on, let’s go. Varric’s expecting us.” 

“I’m taking Merrill home,” Isabela said. “She has a headache.”

“Oh? Do you need healing?” Anders said.

“No, she needs peace and quiet,” Isabela said, matter-of-fact. “Tell Varric we’ll see him next week.”

Hawke shrugged. “Up to you. See you, Merrill. Hope you feel better.” He turned and left, Anders at his heels.

Merrill watched them leave. “They had sex in the broom closet,” she said. “That’s what took them so long.”

Isabela burst out laughing. “What, could you hear them too?”

Merrill made a face. “No, I heard them talking about it from the other side of the room.” She got to her feet. “Thanks. For saying I had a headache. Can we go now, please?”

Isabela linked arms with her. “Sounds good.”

Once they got outside of the Rose, there was no sign that Merrill had been so consumed by lust just minutes before. She chattered the whole way back to the alienage, tripping lightly alongside Isabela. “Here we are,” Merrill sing-songed, unlocking the door to her home. “Oh, it’s messy. I’m sorry. I keep saying I’ll clean but then --”

“It’s perfect, kitten,” Isabela said, stepping inside. “I get nervous in a place that’s too clean.”

“Oh good,” Merrill said. “Would you like some tea? Or a snack? I could make something.” She spun about like a nervous top.

“What I want,” Isabela said, catching her elbow and pulling her close, “is for us to get comfortable, and have a little chat.” She ran the back of her fingertips along Merrill’s cheek.

Merrill sighed, leaning into it. “Alright.” Then she looked up at Isabela. “Would you kiss me first, please?”

“Mm, gladly.” Isabela cradled Merrill’s face gently. 

Merrill’s request might’ve been polite, but her kiss was not. Isabela tried to keep things soft, but Merrill was very wound up. She practically melted, her lips parting in a breathy, needy moan. When Isabela nibbled on Merrill’s lower lip, she shivered, her whole body shaking in Isabela’s arms. 

Isabela broke the kiss to murmur in Merrill’s ear. “Let’s talk, sweet thing. Just for a minute.” 

With a dazed nod, Merrill led Isabela to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “What do you want to talk about?”

“This,” Isabela said, gesturing between them. “I want to know what you want.”

Merrill blinked. “Sex?”

Isabela grinned. “I know that. I mean how. What would you like me to do?”

Merrill bit her lip. “Anything. Everything? Maybe not  _ everything,”  _ she said quickly. “I’m not very good at this part, am I?”

“You’re fine, sweetness. Do you want me to take the lead?” 

“Oh yes.”

“I can do that,” Isabela nodded. “What about like you heard at the Blooming Rose? Holding you down, calling you things? You’re such a good girl, I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

“No, I -- I want those things,” Merrill said, her eyes huge and pleading. “I’m so tired of being good. I know everyone thinks I’m innocent because I never know when people say something dirty but --” She abruptly slid off the bed and knelt on the floor, putting her hands on Isabela’s knees. “I want so much, sometimes I feel like I’m going to burn up.” She seemed upset.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Isabela said, petting her hair. “I can give you what you want. But I need you to promise to tell me if it’s too much. Just say, too much, and I’ll stop. Alright?”

Merrill nodded. She still looked sad, though. 

“What’s the matter, kitten?”

“You’re so kind,” Merrill said. “Always looking out for me. I don’t know what I would do without you, or Varric, or Hawke. I just wish I wasn’t the kind of person you have to go through so much trouble for. Unless you always ask people to talk first?” She sighed and rested her cheek on Isabela’s knee. “I can’t imagine you having to tell Fenris all of these things.”

That took Isabela a moment to parse, though she continued petting Merrill’s hair. “I don’t always talk first,” Isabela said slowly, not wanting to lie. “But you’re asking for something special. And  _ you’re  _ special. I want to make this enjoyable for you, that’s all. Just like I wouldn’t cook you a dish with venison.”

Merrill scrunched her nose. It was seriously cute. “I hate venison.”

“I know,” Isabela pointed out. “But only because you told me.” 

Merrill sighed again, but it sounded happier. “You’re so good to me,” she murmured. 

Isabela was glad Merrill wasn’t looking at her, because it would’ve been hard to fake a smile. Isabela was a lot of things, but “kind” and “good” usually didn’t make the top ten.

Merrill’s voice roused her from the swirl of thoughts. “Have I ruined things? I have, haven’t I?”

Isabela smiled. “Of course not. I was just thinking of all the naughty things I want to do to you,” she lied.

“Really?” Merrill perked up, her face a picture of joy and surprise. It shouldn’t have been remotely sexy, but given that she was still on her knees at Isabela’s feet, almost quivering with anticipation.... Yeah. It was hot.

“I do have one question, though,” Isabela said, leaning forward. She drew a finger over the edge of Merrill’s ear, earning a whole-body shiver and a warbling whimper. “If elves can hear so well, won’t the whole alienage know what a little slut you are, once I’m finished with you?”

Merrill gasped, her breath shuddering as she rocked her hips. “Creators,” she swore, her eyes tightening with need. “N-no,” she said, shaking her head. “We can only hear through wood, not stone. The walls here are too thick.”

“Mmmm,” Isabela nodded, continuing to caress Merrill’s ears. “Shame. Well, I suppose that means we don’t have to worry about being quiet, do we?” 

Merrill shook her head. She bit her lip, squirming. “Will you say it again?”

“Maybe,” Isabela teased. “You have to prove it, you know. Take off your clothes.”

Merrill hopped up. She peeled off her clothing with no pretense of seduction, dropping them in a heap on the floor. Then she stood, wringing her hands, though it seemed more out of habit than nervousness. 

Isabela had seen her naked before, of course, and vice versa. They’d gone on too many camping trips to the Wounded Coast to avoid bathing together. Now, however, she allowed herself to run her eyes over Merrill’s body, leering shamelessly. “Hands at your sides, pet. I want to see you.”

Swallowing hard, Merrill obeyed. Isabela scooched forward so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, then rolled the tops of her boots down to below her knees. “Here,” she said, pointing to a spot between her feet. 

Merrill was trembling, which was so much hotter than it had any right to be. Isabela hummed in approval. “Very nice. Very nice indeed.” Isabela ran her fingertips down Merrill’s breastbone. “Let’s see if you taste as good as you look.” 

Merrill’s breasts were small, with deliciously puffy nipples, soft in the late evening heat. Isabela lavished attention on these, sucking and pinching until they hardened. “You,” she said, pausing to drag her teeth gently across the tip of one breast, “have gorgeous tits.” 

Merrill squirmed at the praise, pressing her thighs together. “Oh! Oh, please, do that again?”

“What, this?” Isabela nipped at her gently, smirking as Merrill nodded eagerly. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she gasped, gripping Isabela’s shoulders. 

“And what about this?” Isabela pinched both nipples, not terribly hard, but she also didn’t let go, either.

Merrill’s eyes rolled back into her head. “Harder?”

“Oh, pet, you are exquisite, do you know that?” Isabela increased the pressure just a bit, twisting her fingers. 

“Oh!” Merrill squeaked, her eyes flying open. “Please, oh please, Bela, it feels so good.”

“I can see that. You know what would feel even better?” She let go, patting her thigh. “Sit. No, not like that,” Isabela said, guiding her to straddle Isabela’s leg. 

Merrill was drenched, her cunt impossibly hot. She bit her lip, shifting back and forth on Isabela’s leg, trying to mask the motion as if she was merely getting comfortable. 

“See, isn’t that better?” Isabela cooed. “Go on. I know you need relief, don’t you? Show me, pet. Show me what a slut you are.”

It was captivating, watching Merrill grind on her thigh. Isabela was herself throbbing, and she knew her panties must be absolutely soaked. But it was so good, watching Merrill whimpering and shaking with effort, trying to get an angle that would provide enough friction to allow her to come. 

Isabela put her hands on Merrill’s slender hips, giving her a little more support. “That’s it, precious. Rub that aching pussy. That’s what you wanted to do in the Rose, isn’t it? To touch yourself while listening to that woman get fucked?” 

With a choked moan, Merrill nodded. “Yes, yes, I -- I wanted to.”

Smirking, Isabela clucked her tongue. “Naughty, naughty, kitten. To think, you wanted to do something so dirty in front of all those people. What would that make you?”

“A -- a slut,” Merrill panted. She fell forward, burying her face in the crook of Isabela’s neck, her hips grinding hard and fast. “A dirty slut.”

It was hard to know for sure, but Isabela was relatively certain that Merrill was close. As tempting as it was to simply let her finish, Isabela had other plans. “That’s right,” she said. “And dirty sluts have to earn the right to come. Do you want to come, pet?”

Merrill nodded. “Oh please. Please please?”

“Not yet,” Isabela said, gripping Merrill’s hips. “Come on. Up you get.”

With a whine, Merrill stood, waiting patiently as Isabela shucked off her clothes. Obediently, she knelt on a pillow between Isabela’s legs. 

Isabela sighed in contentment, watching as Merrill stared, transfixed, at her pussy. She spread her legs wide, using her fingers to expose even more of herself, feeling a spike of satisfaction as Merrill licked her lips hungrily. “See how wet you’ve got me, kitten?” Isabela dipped a finger into herself, then brought it up to Merrill’s mouth. “That’s it, clean it all off.”

Merrill sucked Isabela’s fingers with a happy whimper, like there was nothing she’d rather be doing. Isabela couldn’t help but groan; normally, she didn’t much get off on the whole obedience thing. But knowing Merrill was no doubt aching to come, and yet was lapping at her fingers as if her own needs didn’t matter... it was intense, in the best way. 

“So good, pet. How about you show me what you can do with your tongue, hmm?” Isabela scooted forward, canting her hips. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but there was no lack of eagerness as Merrill began to lick broad, soft swipes up Isabela’s pussy. 

“Ooh, you’ve done this before, I see,” Isabela murmured, feeling Merrill nod against her. “That’s good, kitten. That’s very, v- ah-  _ very  _ good.” Though Isabela wasn’t against exaggeration, the praise was entirely warranted. True, there wasn’t much in the way of actual technique, but the enthusiasm with which Merrill was nuzzling and suckling and licking was certainly satisfying. “Like that,” Isabela said, putting a hand on Merrill’s head. “Suck, right there. Ohhh, I could let you do this all day.”

Merrill moaned against her, nodding.

“Hmm, you’d like that? Maybe some other time. For now, though --” Isabela gently pulled Merrill’s head away. 

“Was I doing it wrong?” Merrill fretted. 

Isabela guided her to kneel up so they were face to face. “Oh no. That was so good. Look at you,” she said, wiping Merrill’s cheeks and chin. “I’ve made quite a mess of this beautiful face. Can’t have that.” She offered her hand to Merrill once more, groaning as the elf cleaned her fingers with her tongue. 

“That’s enough,” Isabela said. “Such a good little slut. So eager. You want to watch me come?”

“Oh yes, yes please,” Merrill begged. 

“I want your fingers,” Isabela said, guiding Merrill’s hand to her cunt. She inhaled sharply as Merrill pressed into her slowly. “There. Oh, that feels good. Nice and easy to start.” Isabela pressed on her own clit with two fingers, slow, hard circles. 

Merrill was breathing shallow and quick. “Like this?”

Isabela nodded, licking her lips. “Just like that. So good. So  _ good,”  _ she grunted, increasing the speed of her hand. “Keep fucking me, Merrill. Fuck me with your fingers. Harder. Harder.” With her free hand, she pinched one of her nipples, rolling it back and forth. “Oh fuck,” Isabela groaned, working herself hard and fast. “Fuck. I’m going to come.”

Merrill’s eyes were wide. “Oh, I can feel it. I can feel it.”

With that, Isabela tipped over the edge. She came, hard, clenching around Merrill’s fingers with a strangled moan. 

It was a good minute until she could speak. With a deep breath, she stretched, leaning back on her hands. “Well. That was something else, kitten.”

“Something good?”

“Something very good,” Isabela agreed, pulling Merrill in for a kiss, lazy and lingering, tasting herself on Merrill’s lips. “You’ve been so patient. I think you deserve a little reward.”

“Oh please.” Merrill wriggled in anticipation. 

“Since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you pick. How would you like it?” Isabela kissed down her neck. “I can do anything you like.” She slid a hand between Merrill’s legs, nestling a fingertip alongside her clit.

“Nngh.” Merrill shuddered. “Can you -- oh, that feels nice.”

“Can I what, sweet thing?”

“I like to feel full,” Merrill said, somehow managing to sound shy despite it all. “I have things.” She waved in the direction of the nightstand.

“Ooh, I think I like that idea,” Isabela agreed, pulling open the drawer. There were a lot of toys of various sizes and shapes and materials. “Maker, look at all these! You are a naughty one, aren’t you?” Isabela rooted around, trying to decide which to use. Tempting as it was to pick the biggest, she went instead for a short, rather stubby number made of lacquered ironwood, with deep ridges along the shaft. “Let’s give this one a try. Go on, lay down. On your back.”

Merrill scampered onto the narrow bed as Isabela settled herself between Merrill’s legs. It was rather enticing, having her spread out like this. Hard to believe she’d ever thought Merrill was innocent, not with the way she was writhing, restless and nearly frantic, on the bed. 

“I’ve got you, sweetness,” Isabela cooed, sliding the toy along Merrill’s entrance. Isabela changed the angle slightly; Merrill was so wet it eased in without effort. Immediately, she started bucking her hips, fucking herself.

“There you go, that’s it,” Isabela said. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” Merrill gasped, nodding fast. 

Humming in approval, Isabela lowered herself down, holding the toy steady with her knee as she caged Merrill’s head with her forearms. “Good,” Isabela whispered. “So good. You’re so desperate for it, you can come just like this, can’t you? Without even touching your clit?”

Merrill’s groan was strangled, her eyelids fluttering with effort as she gave a shaky nod. “I think so.”

“That’s good,” Isabela said again, tracing her fingertip over Merrill’s hairline. “That’s exactly what I would expect from a little slut like you.” She reached down and pinched Merrill’s nipple.

Merrill practically howled, hips grinding on Isabela’s thigh, jamming the dildo inside her. “Is-Isabela, say it again?”

“What, that you’re a slut? You need to hear it, do you? Even now, when you’re fucking your sopping wet, aching cunt, you need to hear me say that you’re a filthy, dirty whore? Mmmm, look at you, you like it. I think I like you like this, kitten, utterly wrecked and desperate.” It was true, at least that last bit. Seeing Merrill so strung out on sex was absolutely decadent. Though, Isabela was a little concerned with how hard she seemed to be working for it. 

Merrill was sweating, her huge eyes scrunched tight with effort. By this point, she whimpered almost constantly, but there was more frustration than pleasure in the sound. Which, under different circumstances, Isabela might’ve been eager to explore, but tonight it was probably too much. 

“Aww, poor little thing,” Isabela murmured. “You’re overstimulated, aren’t you? So eager to show me how filthy you could be, and now you can’t get off, can you?”

Merrill shook her head from side to side, almost sobbing. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright,” Isabela said. She backed her thigh away, breaking the rhythm. At that Merrill really did sob, squirming fruitlessly. 

Isabela stroked her cheek. “Kitten, open your eyes. Come on. Take a few breaths, okay? That’s right, nice and easy.” She breathed along with Merrill, nodding. “There. Now. I’m not going to lie, I’d like to see you come. But if you want to stop, we can stop.”

“No no, please,” Merrill begged. “Please, I’m so close.”

Isabela definitely wanted to hear a little more of that at some point. For now, though, Merrill needed relief. “Anything you want, sweetness. How about you touch yourself for me? Show me how you get yourself off.” She reared on to her knees so she could watch.

Merrill worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, as if she was embarrassed, but her hands moved down her body confidently enough. She rubbed circles into her clit with one hand, pressing the dildo with the other, staring into Isabela’s eyes the whole while.

Isabela wondered how far Merrill had to go; watching like this, Isabela was tempted to try for round two herself. But Merrill’s breath started coming in gasps in less than a minute, so Isabela contented herself with playing spectator. She nodded encouragingly, raking her gaze down Merrill’s body with an almost clinical detachment. “There you go, honey. Look at that pretty pussy. Gives me all sorts of ideas, watching you play with yourself. And I bet you want to try them all, don’t you, you dirty thing?” 

Merrill nodded, her breath shallow and fast. “Yes please,” she said, her voice tiny and polite.

“You have to come for me first. Go on, I know you want to show me. Take your time, just as you like.” 

It didn’t take long. Another half a minute and Merrill’s breath stuttered, her eyes going wide. “Oh! Bela, I’m going to.” She circled her clit fast and hard, losing the pace with the dildo as she climbed the peak.

“Fuck, yes,” Isabela breathed, not faking her interest in the slightest. She chewed her lip, her hips shifting. She was  _ definitely  _ going to get herself off again later, thinking about this. “Come for me kitten. Little slut,” she snarled. “Come.”

Merrill started to wail, her body jolting violently as the orgasm ripped through her. She continued to judder, curling into herself as the aftershocks slowed.

Isabela didn’t wait for her to ride it out completely, instead sliding next to Merrill, pulling her into a tangled embrace. 

Another moment or two passed, and Merrill’s breathing finally approached normal. She went boneless in Isabela’s arms. “Thank you,” she said politely.

Isabela couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank  _ you,  _ kitten,” she murmured, nuzzling the back of Merrill’s head. “We should’ve done this ages ago.”

“Can we do it again? Sometime, I mean. Not right now,” Merrill clarified. “I’m tired.”

It was beyond cute. And though Isabela gladly would have taken an offer of ‘right now’, she wasn’t so worked up that getting back to her rooms and taking care of herself was a hardship. “I’d like that very much,” she said. “Very much indeed.”

“Oh good,” Merrill sighed, squirming against her in contentment. “What about Fenris, though?”

Isabela did her best not to tense up. As fun as this was, she certainly wasn’t looking for something exclusive. “What about him?”

“He won’t mind, will he? He can be so prickly sometimes,” Merrill said, shaking her head. “Though, I suppose I can hardly blame him, after all he’s been through. Oh dear, now I feel terrible. He won’t be upset, will he? I couldn’t stand it if this made him feel badly.” She wormed around to face Isabela, worry clear in her eyes.

Isabela relaxed. “I’m sure he won’t mind,” she said. “He’s not exactly what you’d call possessive.”

“That’s alright then, isn’t it?” Merrill smiled, and it was so wholesome that Isabela found another laugh bubbling up in her throat.

“You are a treasure,” Isabela said, tightening her arms in a languid hug. “And I should go. But we should do this again soon, kitten.” She sat up and began to retrieve her clothes.

Merrill smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my attention span wanted me to write this more than it wanted to finish any of my million WIPs. Thanks, attention span.


End file.
